emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6842 (11th April 2014)
"Dom finds a mysterious envelope containing £300 for him; Val keeps up the pretence with Ian; and Adam suffers the consequences of his actions." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Harriet continues to look for the missing scratch card that Edna discarded. At the same time, a hungover Dom returns from the job centre and bumps into them both. Megan doesn't believe Charity's sick when she fails to arrive at work. A downhearted Marlon struggles to impress April. Donna gives him a few words of encouragement. Dom finds an envelope waiting for him at home containing £300. He assumes the money is from Vanessa, but she quickly denies it. Adam's actions come back to haunt him when the owner of the restaurant, Max Shale, arrives announcing what he did to everyone. Pete is furious when he pulls out of their contract. Marlon is spurred on by Donna's words of advice and finds himself participating in his daughter's make-believe games and soon wins her round. Eric puts on a brave face when he sees Val and Ian having lunch together. The pair tell Bernice their plans to go and see a Swedish film, although Val doesn't seem too excited. Adam finds himself in everyone's bad books at Butlers Farm, particularly James's. Charity arrives at work looking worse for wear. Rhona becomes suspicious when Donna questions her on Marlon and Laurel's engagement. Edna overhears Dom trying to hand the money back to Harriet believing it's her who sent it to him. He's baffled again when Harriet makes him realise that she doesn't have that kind of money. When Edna tries to persuade him to keep it, Harriet's suspicious. Marlon calls at Connelton View and tells Donna that he's taken some time off work and would like to take April on a trip tomorrow. Overjoyed at them bonding, Donna hugs him. Rhona's suspicions are heightened as she witnesses the hug. Cast Regular cast *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Dom Andrews - Wil Johnson *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan (uncredited) *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *James Barton - Bill Ward *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins Guest cast *Max Shale - Charles Davies *Ian - Robert Cavanah Locations *Main Street *The Grange - Front and back exterior *The Woolpack - Public bar, Kitchen, Back exterior *Pear Tree Cottage - Offices *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Connelton View - Hallway, Front garden *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Public café *Church Lane *St. Mary's Church - Exterior *Play area *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Butlers Farm - Farmhouse kitchen Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes